To establish and maintain a Data Coordinating Center for Clinical and Epidemiologic Studies in Infectious Diseases. The primary goal of this five year effort is to facilitate the evaluation of new vaccines or other prophylactic or therapeutic agents of priority to the Division. The Contractor's primary role will be to coordinate clinical trials or epidemiologic studies with respect to elements of study planning and logistics, training and communications, data collection, management and analysis and related support activities. This will typically involve a multicenter effort and a collaborative relationship with clinical Investigators, other supporting Contractors and DMID staff.